Edward's week of torture
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Set during the honeymoon in BD on Isle Esme. Edward doesn’t want to make love with Bella again until she’s a vampire because he’s afraid of hurting her, but Bella’s making it a little hard for him to resist her… Rated M for lemon in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My newest one-shot is a little bit fluffy again… A hint of lemon maybe… I hope you'll enjoy it!  
Summary: Set during the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn on Isle Esme. Edward doesn't want to make love with Bella again until she's a vampire because he's afraid of hurting her, but Bella's making it a little hard for him to resist her…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this one-shot, English isn't my native language.**

**EPOV**

I was lying with Bella wrapped up in my cool arms thinking about what we could do today. She'd be awake soon and I wanted to have something at hand, just in case she would try to seduce me again. I didn't know if I was going to be able to resist her again… Hmm, maybe we could go for a swim?  
She began stirring in my arms and I knew she would open her beautiful brown eyes soon. Her whimpers trembled and when she saw me, she smiled a sweet smile.

'Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?' I said.

'Yes, thank you.' she answered as she snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around my neck and flinging one leg around my waist. Damn. I had to rescue myself from my far too tempting wife.

'Okay, let's make you breakfast. Eggs, I guess?' I smiled, she'd eaten almost nothing else but eggs during our honeymoon.

She giggled. 'Yes, please.'

I freed myself out of her grip and went to the kitchen to fry some eggs for her. After she'd taken a shower she came to the kitchen, wearing a pretty, yellow dress. At first I was awe-struck by her beauty and I wanted nothing else than to make love to her right there, but then I saw the bruises on her arms. They were beginning to faint, but they were still painfully visible on her creamy skin.  
She must have seen the change in my expression, because her face went from smug to disappointed. I hated to make her sad but I just couldn't hurt her again. I placed the eggs in front of her and she ate it all. Her appetite had really improved since we came here.

'So, what are we doing today? I guess we're not staying in bed all day, are we?' she asked, smiling innocently.

I sighed and suggested she'd put on a bathing suit.

'Oh, we're going to swim today? Yeah, I guess that'll wear me out. I may even fall asleep tonight before I get a chance to seduce you. But of course, you already knew that, because that's the purpose of all these activities, right?' she said, not even bothering to hide her anger.

'Bella…'

'No, it's fine. I'll go pick out a bathing suit. You just wait for me outside.' she sighed and turned around. Just before she went upstairs she pulled her dress over her head, showing the lacy underwear Alice had bought her. Was she trying to kill me or something? I raced outside and tried to even my breathing. I heard her chuckle upstairs while going through the bathing suits in her suitcase, also picked out by Alice of course.  
A couple of minutes later I heard her descend the stairs. I turned around and gasped. She was wearing a red bikini, if you could call _that_ a bikini. It revealed almost everything and my eyes lingered at her breasts. For an instant, all I could think about was her body, moaning and writhing underneath mine… Then I saw her smug smile and I quickly straightened my face.

'How do I look?' she asked as she made a pirouette.

I cleared my throat before saying: 'Beautiful, as always.' She looked a little disappointed and grabbed her towel while stumbling over the threshold. I chuckled and shook my head. My Bella.

We went into the ocean and swam around for a while. Then I swam towards her, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, I just couldn't help myself. She was a little surprised at first but recovered quickly and wrapped her legs around me. Her hands went to my hair, tugging it gently. Well, to me it felt gently, but I guess she was tugging it pretty hard in this wave of passion. She moaned softly and I pulled back.

'I'm sorry, Bella…' I murmured. She pouted and I unwrapped her legs from my waist. 'Come on, I'll make you some lunch.' She sighed but surrendered and followed me back to the house.

That night I was happy another day of torture was over. She'd really become the death of me. When she came down that stairs with the tiny bikini I thought I would explode with lust.  
But I wouldn't make love to her again until I'd changed her. And I _would_ change her. She rolled over and moaned, whispering 'Please, Edward… Mmm, that feels so good…'  
Soon. I would change her very, very soon.

**Thank you for reading and please review! My last one-shots hardly got any reviews and that made me really sad :'(… Would bribery work to make you guys review? I'll give you each a virtual Edward cookie if you review ;)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so -on request- this isn't a one-shot anymore! I'm going to make this a three-shot, so after this chapter one more to go! A slice of lemon will follow… ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward… :( I used some sentences from Breaking Dawn, because I wanted to keep it somewhat close to the book.**

**EPOV**

**The next day…**

Another day of sexual frustration with my way-too-tempting wife. I sighed and waited for Bella to wake up; she'd slept a long time, it was almost noon. She'd been talking all night and it didn't really surprise me that she was dreaming about our wedding night, again. Of course, that made it much harder for me to resist her. I wondered what I would have to come up with today to keep her from trying to get me to make love to her again. Maybe we could watch a movie?  
Bella opened her eyes and immediately covered them with her hands to shelter them from the bright sunlight.

'Hello, sleepy.' I said.

'Mmgoodmorwnin'…' she mumbled sleepily.

'Well, actually it's almost noon. Would you like some lunch? I'm sure eggs can be eaten for lunch too.' I chuckled.

She smiled weakly and got up. 'I'm going to take a shower. Can you fry me some eggs, please?' she asked.

'Yes, of course.' I'd do anything for her, anything to make her happy. I knew she wasn't truly happy now, but I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ hurt her again. I sighed again –I kind of had the feeling I was doing that a lot these days- and got up to make lunch for my wife.  
Again, she ate it all and after I cleaned up I suggested we could watch 'Pride and Prejudice'.

'Sure, why not. That sounds fun.' she said emotionless, showing that weak smile again. Couldn't I do _anything_ right? I couldn't even manage to give my wife a nice honeymoon, the honeymoon she –and I- desired. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

We watched the movie while she lay in my arms. Sometimes she shifted a little bit, brushing her thigh lightly against the crotch of my jeans. Did she do that on purpose? I figured she probably did. After a couple of minutes she did it again.

'Bella…' I sighed. 'Don't. You know why I –why we- can't do that.' She didn't answer but just kept staring to the screen, her face showing no emotions.

When the movie was almost over she finally spoke again. 'So, what are we going to do next? I guess something a little more active because I'm not exhausted yet and I just might have enough energy left to harass you tonight.'

I decided to ignore her last comment. 'I thought we could go snorkeling. I can show you some of the exotic fish here. They're really beautiful and have all sorts of colors…' I kept rambling for a while until she got up to put on a bathing suit.

_Please don't let it be the one she wore yesterday, please don't let it be the one she wore yesterday, please don't…_

She came outside and I saw she was wearing a bikini that covered a little more of her perfect body. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
We snorkeled for the rest of the afternoon and then -just like she'd predicted- she said she was tired and wanted to go to bed. She ate dinner first and then disappeared in the bathroom again.

I was waiting for her on the bed when she opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes and I believe they even popped open widely for an instant before I had the time to control my expression. She was wearing black, lacy French lingerie_. _Very, very sexy black, lacy, French lingerie.

'What do you think?' she asked, making a pirouette just like yesterday to show me every curve of her body.

I cleared my throat. 'You look beautiful, you always do.' She looked far more than beautiful, obviously, but I decided to play it down a little.

'Thanks.' she said, looking disappointed and a little angry. She crawled into the bed and I wrapped my arms around her. After trying to seduce me again by offering to 'make a deal' with me and telling me about the nightmares she'd had lately she finally fell asleep. I felt guilty, why hadn't I noticed that she was having nightmares? I looked at her and she was sleeping peacefully. Sometimes I thought I saw a soft smile on her lips, but I wasn't completely sure. I didn't think she was having a nightmare this night, until she woke up, gasping.

'Bella? Is everything all right, sweetheart?' I whispered anxiously, shaking her gently. But I became really afraid when tears started streaming down her face. I rocked her back and forth like a child and tried to comfort her.  
I was surprised when she finally spoke. 'It wasn't a nightmare. It was a _good _dream.' I asked her to tell me what she'd dreamed about but instead of telling me, she clutched her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back for an instant but then realized what she was doing and pushed her away as gently as I could manage.

'No, Bella.' I didn't know what was wrong with her, she seemed a little… unstable. She started sobbing again and I really didn't know what to do.

'I'm s-s-sorry.' she blubbered. I couldn't help but pull her into my arms again, holding her closely to my chest.

'I can't, Bella, I can't!' I moaned in agony. But I _wanted_ her, I wanted her so badly…

'Please,' she said, 'Please, Edward?' Her voice trembled with the tears that kept coming from her eyes. She needed me, and I needed her, more than anything. My mind didn't work clearly anymore and with a groan I surrendered, pulling her lips to mine and kissing her furiously.

**So, the last chapter will be a lemon : )! Please let me know what you thought, I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chapter: a little lemony goodness ;-)! Thank you for the lovely reviews, it encourages me to write more!  
This chapter isn't very long, because this is just the lemon, the last chapter was kind of the introduction…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, it's all Stephenie Meyer's. Thank you for letting me play with your amazing characters!**

**EPOV**

_My mind didn't work clearly anymore and with a groan I surrendered, pulling her lips to mine and kissing her furiously._

I pushed her down on the bed and hovered above her. I'd been restraining these horrible and yet fantastic sexual tension between us for a week and I couldn't help myself; I tore her nightgown into pieces and tossed it at the foot of the bed. She moaned as I sucked the pulse point of her neck and quickly swallowed the venom that filled my mouth as a result of her delicious taste.  
Then I made a trail of feather light kisses down to her breasts, slowly exploring them with my tongue and hands. I went further down until I was kissing her hips and the insides of her thighs, teasing her. She moaned and slightly bucked up her hips. I smiled and lowered my head to kiss her where she wanted it so badly. She whimpered softly when I flicked my tongue out to taste her, that magnificent, luscious taste… I slowly pushed one finger inside of her, curling it a bit to hit the spot I knew she liked. I increased the pace of my finger and she moaned my name; when she moaned louder, I kissed back up to her throat, positioning myself between her legs and placing kisses all over her face as I gently thrust inside her. I started at a slow pace and moaned when she wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing her heels into my back to urge me to go faster. She clung to me desperately, she needed me just as much as I needed her. We were both desperate to get closer to each other, holding on to one another frantically, but I was careful not to hurt her. As the pleasure built up I felt my grip strengthen and I knew I was going to bruise her again if I didn't hold on to something else quickly, so I threw my arms over her head, gripping the headboard tightly.  
Our hips moved together in sync and we fitted together perfectly, fire and ice working together. Bella had closed her eyes and she was moaning my name. After one more thrust I felt her walls clench around me and that sent me over the edge too, cracking the headboard when my hands clenched into fists.

'Bellabellabella… My Bella…' I whispered over and over again while breathing in unnecessary breaths filled with her exquisite scent.

I rolled off of her, pulling her with me and cradling her warm body against my ice-cold chest. She was already half asleep and a blissful smile illuminated her face.

'Thank you…' she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**So, what did you think? I really hope you liked it! This really is the last chapter… Review me please, getting reviews is almost as good as Edward tearing your nightgown off ;)!**


End file.
